Rencontre autour d'un verre
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Ichigo est dans un bar pour noyer ses peines de coeur. Il n'est pas le seul...KenseiIchigo, OS


**Titre : Rencontre autour d'un verre**

**Auteur : Anders Andrew**

**Rating : K+**

**Pairing : Kensei/Ichigo**

**Note : Une petite commission d'Alexei. Je ne connais pas du tout ce couple, je n'ai jamais écrit avec Kensei, donc veuillez excuser mon éventuelle maladresse. Je vois Kensei comme un homme habile, direct, mais un peu sournois, ou rusé plutôt. Un peu ironique, et pas toujours très sympa; mais au fond, il n'est pas méchant, juste un peu cassant, un peu nonchalant.**

**J'espère que ce petit One shot vous plaira - te plaira, Alexei, si tu passes par là.**

**EnJoY  
**

* * *

Seul.

Le mot résonne dans sa tête sans qu'il l'ait prononcé.

Son portable noir, à clapet, est posé, fermé, sur le bar. A côté de son verre de whisky.

Normalement, les mineurs n'ont pas le droit de commander d'alcool. Mais Ichigo fait plus vieux que son âge, et le barman n'a pas daigné lui demandé sa carte d'identité.

Un bon point pour lui.

Le jeune homme sirota son verre du bout des lèvres. Il n'est pas très habitué aux alcools forts, mais il a envie de se soûler. Le plus rapide moyen d'y arriver, c'est encore de commander du whisky, non ? Qu'est-ce qui est le plus fort ? Vodka ou whisky ?

Peu importe.

Le regard plongé dans son verre, sur le comptoir, il se laisse aspirer par les volutes ambrées. Ça y est, il sent les effets lui monter direct au cerveau pour brûler ses connexions nerveuses, ne laissant qu'une sensation d'engourdissement presque agréable. Il porte de nouveau le verre à ses lèvres et le vide.

- Un autre !

Une poigne douce mais ferme attrapa sa main.

- C'est assez déconseillé à ton âge. Tu as envie de rouler sous la table ?

Ichigo se retourna vers celui qui venait de lui parler. Le type était assis à côté de lui - en même temps, les autres sièges étaient pris. Il était grand, musclé, mais plutôt fin. Son visage était anguleux, sérieux, et ses yeux, à l'arcade souligné d'un piercing, le fixaient, un éclat de tristesse diffuse scintillant au fond de ses pupilles.

- Mec…t'as les cheveux argentés, marmonna l'adolescent, les pensées confuses.

- Et les tiens sont oranges !, bougonna l'autre.

Il lâcha la main du rouquin, se détournant.

- Fais comme tu veux.

Une minute, le lycéen resta silencieux, la bouche ouverte, l'air idiot. Puis il souffla.

- Ma petite copine vient de me larguer pour mon meilleur ami.

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi il se retrouvait seul à noyer son chagrin dans l'alcool sirupeux d'une brasserie de seconde zone.

- Ah.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Quoi, juste « Ah » ?

- Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'était sorti avec moi que parce qu'à l'époque, Renji sortait déjà avec quelqu'un. J'étais le bouche-trou de service !

Le gars aux cheveux courts et argents n'eut aucune réaction, se contentant de jouer avec les glaçons de sa boisson.

- Hey, tu m'écoutes !, s'exclama Ichigo.

- Non, rétorqua le type. Ton histoire est banale à en mourir.

- QUOI ?, s'écria le rouquin en se levant.

Le mec se tourna légèrement et déclara.

- Moi, c'est mon petit ami qui m'a largué pour ma secrétaire.

L'adolescent rougit et recula.

- T'es…t'es gay ?

L'expression de l'autre se ferma, et il revînt à son verre. Ichigo se sentit coupable et bégaya :

- C'est pas que j'ai des préjugés hein, je m'en fous. J'aime bien les gays. J'ai même un pote gay. C'est pas une maladie hein. Moi ça me fais pas peur ! Et puis d'abord les gays, c'est des gens comme tout le monde, et puis je les aime bien, et heu…

Soudain, le gars se redressa et attrapa son poignet. Il colla son nez à seulement quelques centimètres de celui du roux, qui déglutit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Arrête de dire le mot « gay ». On dirait un débile qui essaye de se justifier.

Il souffla sur les lèvres d'Ichigo :

- Si tu aimes les gays, alors couche avec moi.

Les joues du lycéen s'embrasèrent.

- Que…????

L'autre le relâcha, s'écarta en riant, moqueur.

Vexé, Kurosaki gronda :

- Comme si j'allais…- il déglutit à nouveau - coucher avec un mec aussi désagréable.

Le type aux cheveux argents se tourna vers lui, le regard tout à coup affûté

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu coucherais avec moi si j'étais plus agréable ?

Le rouquin ne sut plus où se mettre.

- Non, je voulais dire…

- C'est quoi ton nom, gamin ?, demanda le mec en vidant son verre d'un trait, laissant les glaçons s'entrechoquer contre la barrière de ses dents.

- Kurosaki Ichigo.

- Alors, écoute-moi Ichigo : pas la peine de jouer aux grands avec moi. T'es malheureux, et ça se voit. Rentre chez toi, mords dans un oreiller, pleure un bon coup, et n'essaye pas de faire comme si ta douleur allait durer toujours. Ça ne sert à rien de se morfondre. La vie continue, non ?

Le rouquin fit la moue.

- T'es qui pour me dire ce que je dois faire ?

Le type se leva.

- Ton aîné, morveux.

- Comme si j'allais écouter les conseils d'un homo qui vient de se faire plaquer, ricana l'adolescent avec insolence.

L'autre le fusilla du regard.

- Ta gueule, ou j'te viole sur le parking.

Ichigo se mit à glousser. Il ne sait pas si c'est grâce à l'alcool ou quoi, mais il se sent détendu.

- J'aimerais bien que t'essaye, tiens.

L'autre se lécha les lèvres.

- C'est une proposition ?

Le rouquin frissonna et baissa les yeux, écarlate. Son interlocuteur paya sa consommation et enfila sa veste.

- Aller, je te ramène.

Le lycéen se rebella :

- J'ai un scooter !

- T'es trop bourré pour conduire, déclara l'autre en l'entraînant dehors.

L'air glacé frappa Ichigo au visage de plein fouet. Il trembla et serra ses bras autour de son corps pour se réchauffer. L'euphorie qui l'avait emporté dans le bar commençait lentement à s'effacer, comme le souvenir d'un rêve agréable, laissant à la place un goût amer teinté de regrets. Il aurait voulu s'enivrer toute la nuit plutôt que de repenser à copine - enfin, son ex copine - lui expliquant qu'elle et lui, c'était du vent.

- Tu viens ?, grogna l'adulte, en ouvrant la portière d'une voiture.

Soudain, Ichigo réalisa. Réalisa qu'il était sur le point de monter en voiture avec un mec qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, rencontré dans un bar miteux, et gay de surcroît. Avait-il réellement envie qu'on le retrouve poignardé dans une petite ruelle ? Ou d'errer dans les rues, hagard, les fringues en lambeaux ?

- Heu…

- Kensei, marmonna le type.

- Kensei, je veux pas te vexer, mais je vais rentrer par mes propres moyens.

- OK.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça OK ?

L'autre haussa les épaules.

- Ben, je vais pas te forcer.

- Je croyais que t'avais peur que j'ai un accident !

- Je vais pas t'obligé à monter dans ma voiture si tu ne veux pas.

Le rouquin s'énerva.

- Tu pourrais au moins vérifier que je rentre bien chez moi !

- Chuis pas ta maman, gamin, grinça Kensei, lui aussi commençant de s'agacer.

- Ramène moi chez moi, s'exclama le roux en pénétrant dans la voiture et en s'engouffrant sur le siège avant.

Kensei poussa un gros soupir - « Mais à quoi il pense, ce môme ? » - et s'assit devant le volant, démarra.

Sur le chemin, Ichigo indiqua la direction. Ils arrivèrent au coin de la rue de la maison du jeune homme.

- Tes parents ne vont pas s'inquiéter ?, demanda Muguruma. Il est tard.

- Ma mère est morte, et mon père travaille dans un hôpital. Il n'est sûrement pas rentré.

- OK.

- Arrête de dire « OK » bordel ! On dirait un type qui n'en a rien à branler !

- Ben, ptête que c'est le cas, marmonna l'adulte.

Ichigo serra les poings.

- Espèce de…

Kensei se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa.

Le rouquin resta immobile, statufié. Sa bouche s'ouvrit, et Kensei en profita pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur, caressant la sienne.

Après quelques instants de stupéfaction, le roux ferma les yeux et se relaxa. Ce fût ce moment que Kensei choisit pour se décoller.

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux, surpris. L'autre lui sourit, un brin sarcastique. Une lueur d'amusement brillant dans ses pupilles irisées.

- Si tu veux encore, appelle ce numéro.

Il lui tendit un petit papier.

Ichigo hésita, les joues rouges. Puis avec un soupir d'exaspération, il arracha le bout de papier et sortit de la voiture.

Kensei ricana et démarra.

Ichigo regarda la bagnole s'éloigner et se toucha les lèvres. Puis prenant conscience de ce qu'il faisait, il s'essuya la bouche en grimaçant et se dirigea vers la maison aux lumières éteintes. Mais il serrait toujours le numéro dans sa poche.


End file.
